lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Catching Up, Closing Out
| blogger = Mason | series = OB | image = Outbreak010-MeetMySister.jpg | caption = Oh, and BTW the Hymn of One is toast. No biggie. | number = 10 | date = 20100203 | url = | forumid = http://www.lg15.com/discussion_posts/list/6/2093/1 | length = 5:14 | description = I'm back...for now. I hope this will clear things up a bit. | location = The Cherry Grove Apartments, Bree's bedroom, A hiking trail, The Swimming Hole, Jonas's cabin, Thanksgiving hiking trail, The Hymn of One seminar location, Zavalla, The Texas motel, Spencer's apartment, Jonas's house, Santa Monica, An Order hospital, Daniel's new apartment, The Park | song = | tags = | execprod = EQAL | producers = Gregory Austin McConnell | directors = Gregory Austin McConnell | vidplay = | story = Gregory Austin McConnell | editor = Gregory Austin McConnell | dp = Gregory Austin McConnell | cast = Category:Videos with Purple Monkey | Previous = Um...a problem. | Next = Happy Birthday, Crystal | PreviousB = Point Insertion | NextB = Until Next Time | PreviousC = | NextC = }} Transcript (Mason sits down in front of the camera. He moves around nervously, unsure of what to say.) Mason: It's been a while, right? Like, two years? I think? Remember me? Some of you probably don't have a clue who I am. That's okay. I've been out of contact since 2008, but that doesn't necessarily mean I've been out of action. A lot's changed, and some things never do. Confused? Don't worry about it; I'll bring you up to speed. Story time with Greg Mason! Buckle up. I'll give you the abridged version. Trust me, you'll thank me later. (Cut to clips of various lonelygirl15 and LG15: The Resistance episodes to illustrate Mason's story.) It all started in a much simpler time, 2006, where I, along with a lot of you, met a girl named Bree. She was... unorthodox. A walking, talking, vlogging contradiction. Cute but nerdy, caring but sheltered, infectious but socially challenged. She posted her entire life online for millions to see, but underneath it all she had a life full of secrets. And one secret in general was more important than anything else: she was being controlled. A secret society known as the Order was controlling her life behind the scenes. Using her and her special blood type to try and find a way to eternal life. As a front for their organization, they created the Hymn of One, a religious group that was used to control Bree and dozens of girls like her, all across the world. Luckily, through her friends she met online, she was able to find a way of escape. She met her best friend Daniel, a guy named Jonas, Spencer, some soccer chick and her gothic sister, amongst a host of other people - together they revived a seemingly dead resistance to the Order and attempted to expose them to the public. Unfortunately, Bree's mission ultimately led to her death in mid-2007. But her goal was carried out by friends, who spent the better part of three years tracking down girls from all over the globe in danger from the secret society. But now, all of Bree's allies have either died, been captured, given up on the mission altogether, or... well, don't worry about it. (Cut to a clip from "What's A 'Vlog'?".) The point is, it's a new year: 2010, and a lot is different. First off, the Hymn of One: dead. (Fade to white.) It's been fully exposed in the past few months in the United States, and members of the religious cult (Cut to an image of the former Hymn of One website.) have been banned from the country. See, even for a secret organization that's infultrated almost every form of government, eventually it gets hard to hide all the bodies, (Cut to an image of the FBI website.) and people start asking questions that need answers. With the front of a religion now fully exposed, the Order (Cut to the rotating SHENtek logo.) has tried a new strategy: economics. I don't know exactly what's going on at SHENtek, but the evidence is beginning to pile up, and I was recruited by (Cut to several clips of Masonishappy episodes.) the resistance cell in Europe to find out exactly what was going on. I tried to insert myself into the medical division of SHENtek's research and development back in 2008, but unfortunately the Order found out, and... well, dealt with me. (Cut to Mason.) Honestly, everything since then's been a bit of a blur. When I finally came to, the resistance found me and my injuries had brought... side effects. Look, the point is I don't trust myself for things like this. So why am I telling you all of this? I'm not recruiting anybody, I don't have a mission for you all to go on. The truth is I just don't want to do this any more. I see you all met my sister. Crystal is... well, you know. I haven't talked to her in about three years, so things are... I don't know. I think... I think I'm going to try and stay here for a while; try and... I don't know, salvage what's left of our relationship. Her birthday's tomorrow, so I think I'll stick around for that. Will is apparently wanting to throw some kind of cheesy party. Honestly, I think was actually supposed to be just the two of them, but I-I don't mind being the third wheel. Oh, and Will... i-it took some time, but Crystal finally sat down last night and explained things to him, and he promised he'd try and put up a positive spin on everything going on tomorrow, but... I can't shake the feeling that he still doesn't trust me. I'll probably have to hang out with him later on and explain myself. (Sighs.) I hate having to do that. Anyway, I'm gonna try and start over. So you can consider this my official resignation from all of this madness. In truth, I've been looking for an opportunity to just get out, and, uh, I think this is it. I don't care about the Order any more. SHENtek, the resistance, any of it. I just want my life back. So... it's over. See you when I see you. Notes *When he mentions the Resistance team in Europe there could be a possibly that the Charlie and the K-Team are still fighting the Order, though the more likely candidates are the "Landsteiner" Polish Resistance introduced in the season one finale of N1ckola. *Due to a tag on the video, the several flashes of green seen in the video are a puzzle. It has yet to deciphered. For more information, see LG15: Outbreak puzzles.